Chuck v Love
by ComedyFan21
Summary: Chuck decides that being "just friends" with Sarah isn't working


_My first attempt at fluff, hope you guys like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Chuck sat at the briefing with a look of contempt on his face. He knew that something important was being discussed but he didn't care at the moment. He was too entranced with a certain blond-haired temptress who he agreed with to be "just friends" with. He knew that wouldn't work then but he agreed with it because he was too chicken to fight for her. But that wasn't a problem any longer, he would fight for her and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Well not right away at least, he didn't want to give up without a fight but he also didn't want to turn into creepy stalker dude. Plus he was pretty sure that Casey would put him through a well if that happened, well right after Sarah did that anyways. He would talk to her later tonight right after he had a talk with Ellie. His older sister was one of the smartest people he knew and he figured it wouldn't hurt to get her advice.

The briefing soon ended and Chuck made his way out as Casey and Sarah had a discussion, he waved bye and headed home. He got home soon afterwards and found Ellie in the kitchen, Awesome was there as well but Chuck decided that he could provide some good advice as well. As soon as Awesome saw him he broke out into a smile.

"Hey Chuckster what's going on my bother?" Awesome asked

"Not much I just need some advice" Chuck replied

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked

"Well a little while ago Sarah and I decided to be just friends, the problem is that I don't want that, I want more that that" Chuck said

"That's awesome" Awesome replied

"The problem is I don't know if she feels the same way, I don't want to give up without a fight but at the same time I need to know when to back down" Chuck said

"Chuck you need to tell her how you feel and how these feeling are real and not fleeting" Ellie said

"Be assertive" Awesome said

Chuck knew this was good advice and went off to Sarah's hotel room. He decided he should come with something and so stopped to pick up a pizza, with no olives, and some flowers. He got to her room and knocked on the door. She answered and looked surprised to see him.

"Hey Chuck what's going on?" Sarah asked

"I need to talk to you can I come in?" Chuck replied

She let him in and closed the door behind him.

"These are for you" Chuck said as he handed her the flowers and the pizza

"Thanks" Sarah replied

"Sarah I came here tonight because I needed to talk to you about us. I know we said let's just be friends but that is not going to work for me. We are much more that and you know it. I think you need to stop hiding behind your insecurities and explore this with me. Yes it could be troublesome with you being an agent but we can get past that, together" Chuck said

"Chuck…" Sarah replied unable to come up with something to say

Sarah knew that Chuck was right, she did have feelings for him and she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. She told him that as an agent she should not be involved with him but it was more than that. She always had trouble trusting people, from her dad walking out on her family or the boy in high school who promised to love her and dumped her after they had sex. Even when she was with Bryce she kept her distance and she knew that she would not be able to do that with Chuck.

"I'm sorry Chuck but the Agency would not allow it" Sarah replied firmly

"But how do you feel?" Chuck asked

"That does not matter" Sarah replied

"Yes it does, for one Sarah be honest with me tell me how you really feel!" Chuck said

"Fine I'll tell you I'm crazy about you, I can't stop thinking about you, I go weak in the knees when I see you, there are times when I want to rip you clothes off and have my way with you, and it kills me that we can't make it happen" Sarah replied

Chuck heart was suddenly filled with joy. Not only did the woman of his dreams have feelings about him she felt the exact same way about him that he did about her.

"Sarah we have to give this a try" Chuck said

"But Chuck what if it doesn't work out?" Sarah replied

"You got to go for it anyways" said a voice from the doorway.

The both turned around to see that it was Casey at the door. Apparently he had forgotten to give Sarah some information at the briefing and he got to her place just as her conversation with Chuck had started. He quietly let himself into her place and listened in.

"Look what you too have is something that most people don't have, true love. If you find someone who completes you like you two do for each other you need to go for it. Sure we may need to keep it under wraps from the Agency for now but it can still work. You two owe it too each other to make it work. Hell you owe it to me for having to watch you two dance around each other for the past year, and if you ever tell anyone I said this I'll deny it and wring both you necks." Casey said

Sarah knew Casey was right and threw herself at Chuck to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around her neck. As their kiss got deeper they fell onto the bed. Casey let himself out and had a big smile on his face as he left. Sarah knew they had a lot to figure out but for now she just wanted to lie in Chuck's arms.


End file.
